The love of a senshi knows no boundaries
by Kitahoshi
Summary: HM girlgirl ness!Ahhhh!This is my first ever yuri romancestory!Michiru is injured badly , and Uranus will do anything for her... R&R please!


"Michiru Wake up!" Sailor Uranus yelled as her eyes began to close. The slash on her leg was bleeding heavily now as she lay on the sidewalk. Sailor Uranus by her side instantly , held her hand and made sure she stayed awake for the fight. They still had Hotaru to go home to , she couldn't die.  
  
"I can't help it..."Sailor Neptune whispered squeezing sailor Uranus's hand.  
  
"Michiru...please stay awake," sailor Uranus said , voice lowered as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" asked a voice suddenly from behind. Sailor Uranus looked over and saw worry dancing in Sailor Venus' eyes.  
  
"She's bleeding too much , she might pass out at this rate," Sailor Uranus said , hiding the quiver that had been in her voice moments before.  
  
"We have to get her to the hospital!" Sailor Venus cried , kneeling.  
  
"How can we?" Sailor Uranus asked.  
  
"Here , I'll carry her legs and you carry her by her back and support her head," said Sailor Mercury , suddenly joining them.  
  
"How about Mercury , you support her head and Uranus holds her up by her back while I carry her legs?" Sailor Venus interrupted. The conversation was starting to get annoying to Sailor Uranus.  
  
"Whatever!Let's just go!," Sailor Uranus growled, begining to lift her back. Venus and Mercury immediately took their parts as they ran out of the battle field. Suddenly a youma jumped in front of them as Venus screamed.  
  
"Take her head for a moment Sailor Uranus," Sailor Mercury said quickly. She did , and watched Sailor Mercury begin to concentrate an attack. "MERCURY BUBBLES......BLAST!" She almost screamed as a heavy fog filled the air and the youma lost sight of them. Sailor Mercury took out her mini super computer and began typing a map of the area and their location. "Until we can get out of this fog , I'll have to navigate , Uranus are you okay with supporting her head?".  
  
"I'm fine , start navigating!" Uranus growled. Mercury paused for a moment , then began to run and gestured for them to follow her.  
  
Michiru opened her eyes and found herself lying down in her bed , back at their apartment. Hotaru was kneeled at her side , asleep on the bed. Leaning over she smiled and placed Hotaru on the bed beside her as she moved her leg a bit to see how it was. Pain. She cried out and clasped at the bandaged wound.  
  
"Michiru-mama!!!," Hotaru suddenly yelled , waking up. "You can't leave your bed until the stitches heal!" she said , hugging Michiru. Michiru sighed.  
  
"Do I get breakfast in bed?" she asked. Just then Haruka walked in with a tray of food. Blushing, she laughed at the coincident. Haruka gently placed the tray on the night stand. She reached over to where Michiru was lying down again. Michiru double blushed. Holding her by her waist , Haruka gently lifted her into a sitting position. Michiru gazed at Haruka thankfully as the move had not caused any pain.  
  
"Eeeeewwwww! Mushy moments!" Hotaru cried comically , then running out of the room. Haruka placed one of those table things that go around your legs for breakfast in bed on Michiru , and kissed her forehead lightly before she stood up and placed the tray on the table thing. Michiru began to blush again , as Haruka sat down by her side on the bed.  
  
"How are you feeling?"Haruka asked , breaking the silence. Michiru smiled , reaching out with her hands in a childlike fashion. Haruka took her hands in her own and smiled , which was rarely seen. Michiru shook her hands away , as Haruka looked surprised.She reached out more quickly this time and grabbed Haruka's head, pulling her forward towards her own face and giving her a deep kiss.  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ Feel lucky !!!! Don't flame me too much , this is my first yuri story and I haven't even read any! I'm not sure if I'll continue with it or leave it as it is. Review and tell me what you think.I can't write lemons for regular couples so when I say continue , don't even think of yuri-lemon!!!I can't write it!!!No matter how sweet!It nearly killed me , writing them kissing , although like ,my other stories I got a slight fuzzy feeling at the bottom of my stomach during the writing of the kiss.Tell me Yuri readers/writers , am I supposed to? I'm probably going crazy , next thing you know I'll be writing Yaoi!Don't expect that too soon , it took a while for me to get this kind of idea!I'm not against lesbians!I'm just not used to the writing style of that kind of romance , I'm used to distinguishing the two people by 'he' and 'she'. Tell me how I did!!!Was it too sweet??? Should I start writing more chapters???Or leave it as a one shot??? Please review , I need the answers to these questions because I'm starting to get mentally confused about my writing style. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE PEOPLE , THEY'RE OWNED BY DIC OR NAOKO TAKEUCHI OR SOMEONE!!!(sorry if I spelled her name wrong!!!) R&R!!!!!!!! 


End file.
